GOT WIKI TEMPLATE
Ch. # - PREVCHPTITLE Ch. # - NEXTCHPTITLE |-| CHAPTER SCENES= |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. QUEST01 Travel to SCENE1 Find 12 hidden objects in SCENE1 2. QUEST02 Place 4 DECORATION in the Garden 3. QUEST03 Travel to SCENE2 Find 6 differences in SCENE2 4. QUEST04 Have 3 ARTIFACT in the Garden Upgrade 1 DECORATION to Level 2 5. QUEST05 Travel to SCENE3 Find 12 hidden objects in SCENE3 6. QUEST06 Return to RETURN1 Find 12 hidden objects in RETURN1 7. QUEST07 Return to RETURN2 Find 12 hidden objects in RETURN2 8. QUEST08 Travel to SCENE4 Match 12 details in SCENE4 9. QUEST09 Travel to SCENE5 Find 12 hidden objects in SCENE5 10. QUEST10 Upgrade 1 ARTIFACT to Level 2 Upgrade 1 DECORATION to Level 3 11. QUEST11 Earn 18 total stars in Chapter # scenes Have 1 BULDING in the Garden 12. Complete the KEEPSAKES Collection Collect the KEEPSAKE and place it in your Garden 13. QUEST13 Upgrade 1 BUILDING to Level 2 Upgrade 1 ARTIFACT to Level 3 14. QUEST14 Upgrade 1 BUILDING to Level 3 Upgrade 1 BUILDING to Level 5 15. Build the WONDER Complete the WONDER Wonder 16. QUEST16 Upgrade the WONDER to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star SCENE#1 Earn 2 stars in SCENE#1 3 Star SCENE#2 Earn 3 stars in SCENE#2 3 Star SCENE#3 Earn 3 stars in SCENE#3 3 Star SCENE#4 Earn 3 stars in SCENE#4 3 Star SCENE#5 Earn 3 stars in SCENE#5 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter # scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter # scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter # scenes OPTIONAL SCENE 6 QUESTS 17. Quest17 Travel to SCENE6 Find 12 hidden objects in SCENE6 3 Star SCENE6 Earn 3 stars in SCENE6 |-| STORYLINE= Quest:Stranger Things Chapter 362, Scene 1: Journey Through the Woods Time Warp We have enough fuel. Let's find out what this place is. Have called Eleanor too. How are we doing. Quincy? Are you sure that the coordinates are correct this time? Yes! That was a slight misstep from me, now after thorough observation, we are good to go. Good enough, let's take off then. I know this place! Borgsworth solved a paradox here. Hmm. Why are we here, though? This is one of the illusion realms that confuses anyone entering it. I searched the vicinity thoroughly, couldn't find anything useful. Strange, I think someone is trying to reach out to us, if it was Nikolai's trap we would have been caught long back. Guess we will follow these kids and see where their curiosity leads us. Why is it getting colder though? Let us hope that these kids will lead us to someplace good. We are keeping a low profile, we don't want to raise any suspicion. Quest:Silver Lining Chapter 362, Scene 2: Umbrellas of Jodipan Paradox A Paradox has been reported. Wonder Where this one might be. Looks like the paradox is in Jodipan, Eleanor did visit this beautiful place recently. Anyway, let's fix this Paradox, the civilians are a bit bothered by it. There you go, successfully executed the Paradox algorithm. Civilains won't have to worry now, also it is strange that the Paradox wasn't in the Beyond. It's a little weird, isn't it? Are all the Paradoxes issues solved all of a sudden? Quest:Stranger in a Strange Land Chapter 362, Scene 3: Through the Never Received a high priority case from Time Manor. Someone accessed a Time Machine illegally and entered a differenct realm. I cross checked the database, the person doesn't match the people who are legally authorized to own a Time Machine. There are only a few number of people who have the license to Time Travel, it's confusing as to who might have done something like this. Wait! I have received more information on the suspect, turns out the person is wearing a long coat with a top hat. Let's find who that is, Agent! Without knowing the laws of Time Travel, one might run into a lot of trouble. Arghh! It's a little dark out here. Oh no! He escaped. Gosh! I almost had him. Come on, let's follow him, for all we know he might be in great danger. Wait! Is that what I think it is? It's Dracula's castle! Can things get any worse? We have to be quick about this. And let Quincy know that I micht need the *device* sooner than expected. Quest:Steampunk Tendencies Chapter 344, Scene 4: Circus Street Agent! I am actually in the middle of something. Oh it's about the device? I want you to retrieve something, the device needs to be installed with one more part to make it work. My data center has been updated with the new task. We need to grab a mechanical part, it's a little rare and available only in two places, but we don't have time to go to the other place now. In the other place resides a mad scientist amidst a beautiful forest. This is it! We have got what we need, let's head back. Good job, Borgsworth! I have given clear instructions on how to assemble it, I could help you but my hands are full with the new case, can you do this favor? Quest:Ancient Lands Chapter 300, Scene 3: Visions From Divine Greetings! This is Chauncey McNichols! Emissary to the outer fringes of time and space. No leads about the crystal, and we are still stuck in *Hidden City*. Do you have a map that might guide us inside this *Hidden City*? Sadly no, it was hard enough to find this city in the first place. Chauncey! Look! People are approaching, have to tone down a little. Looks like he is their leader of some sort, let's wait for them to pass. Phew! That was close. Is that the temple where the crystals are hidden? I don't know, let's get in without raising suspicion. We have found the temple. But not sure if this temple has any crystals inside it. Quest:Two for One Chapter 362, Scene 4: Aboard the Toyland Express Time Loop Borgsworth! Quincy told that you've got the missing part. Can you make it work? I need it right now. Oh no! A Time Loop has formed, one problem at a time please. Let me assemble this device. Could you help me with this Time Loop, Agent? I don't know what this device is or how it works, anyway, let me give this to Megan. Thank you, Borgsworth. It's time to see this bad boy in action. Quest:Dracula vs Werewolf Chapter 362, Scene 5: The Great Duel According to the latest report, the *wanderer* as I would like to call, has reached the castle. The reading pin points his location inside the castle. This place is very dark, but the halls of the castle are lit with moonlight. Wait! Did I just hear a howl? Oh no! Things are getting worse, a Werewolf is jumping on the Dracula, where is the wanderer? Oh, there he is behind the pillar. His top hat gave him away where his is hiding. Let me bring him back safely, who knows how dangerous this fight could get? Let me interrogate this guy and see if he really is innocent. He is a little shook up. Bet he never have seen something like this in his life before.